Faith and Duty: Aftermath
by Dragunov888
Summary: Set immediately after the Great Thaw, Queen Elsa must fight to convince a skeptical council she is capable of being the ruler Arendelle deserves. Problem is, she needs to convince herself first.
1. Chapter 1- The Snow Settles

July 15th, 1840

2nd Night of the Great Freeze

The column of men trudged through the snow, the once ordered formation having been reduced to a shamble. It was not lack of discipline, but soldiers forced to face the reality of a freak mid-summer storm without preparation.

They were the Queen's Own Grenadiers Regiment, Arendelle's premier Line Infantry Regiment. They had less training in mountain and ski warfare than the Gebirgsjager, but more discipline and supporting elements, which included a Battalion of Artillery and a Squadron of Cavalry. Tough, loyal and brave, they were the Army's go-to expeditionary force.

The Regiment had just returned from a campaign against warlords in the mountain when this freak storm struck, grinding their march to a near halt. It took them two days to cover a day's march, and that was when they were fresh. They had rearranged the column, with the Cavalry upfront, Artillery middle and Infantry to the rear to march through the now cleared path. While this helped, men could hardly keep being exposed to the weather.

They had marched off to campaign with summer provisions. As such winter clothing was rare, and the men had begun to march wrapped in blankets. They marched village to village, taking shelter in the homes of Arendelle's country folk. This also led to the Quartermasters trading food and supplies for clothing, alleviating the problem of the cold.

Among the soldiers was Private 1st Class Mikael Eriksen. The 16 year old struggled as his light frame was crushed by the heavy pack he carried on top of the makeshift shawl he had made his wool issued blanket into. He had gotten a scarf and sweater at the last village, but no gloves. His face was obscured with the scarf wrapped around it and his wool _Krätzchen _cap snuggly pressed down. He had wrapped his hands with his spare set of foot wraps, as he trudged along with his Dreyse Needle gun slung.

It was hardly the homecoming Mikael had in mind. He had enlisted with the army under his oldest brother Johann, who was an Officer in the Grenadiers. His middle older brother Dieter was a Royal Guardsman and did not accompany them to the campaign. This campaign, they had traded their old rifled muskets and ornate uniforms for the newest in technology. Dreyse Needle Guns, the same rifles the Prussians were set to adopt, as well as practical light-weight wool tunics and the new Pickelhaube helmet. And yet they would march home wrapped up like old women.

Mikael kept trudging, sure to avoid the horse shit in the trampled snow when he began to make out the dim lights of a village, making him sigh with relief. As late as it was, they were sure to stop and quarter in the village for the night.

…

Marshal Paulus Hindsfjell was warming himself by the fire when the door opened, bringing an officer into the room, as planned. He stiffened up as he felt the momentary draft of wind, before turning to face his expected company. The was the other senior officer arriving for a late-night meeting as the enlisted men and junior officers bedded down in the houses and barns of the village.

The man paused to click their heels and nodding, sure to give him the respect he was owed, as comical as he thought that was. He was a tall, overweight man with a poorly groomed moustache, and he knew it. He was never one for extreme discipline or tirelessly drilling his men more than necessary. He owed his position to luck, bravery, and an unflinching command style in combat.

The first man was his opposite in many respects, but was his right hand man. General Erik Wilhelmsen was his Chief of Staff, the man who handled the details of running an army. Energetic, intelligent, and attentive to detail, the man constantly worked to make Arendelle's army a well-oiled machine. However in crisis Erik had a tendency to lose his head or suffer a panic attack. He was hardly a coward, and was always one to charge right back into things as soon as he calmed down.

The two together were a force to be reckoned with as Paulus never cracked, and Erik was tireless in getting the men ready. When King Agdar was alive, the two served as Chief of Staff and Quartermaster General. Although the then Princess Elsa bravely took on much responsibility even when faced with the tragedy of her parent's death, the girl wisely passed Military manners to him as she continued education in such matters. In the meanwhile, Paulus was forced to take on the role as Commander in Chief, a role he was glad to turn over to the rightful Queen, at least until this damned storm hit.

"How are the boys doing, Erik?"

"They all have proper shelter, Paul. Most of the citizens where happy to accommodate us, but a few had to be… persuaded."

"This isn't France, Erik. These are own people, and we can't mistreat them."

"With all due respect, I don't care. I will not see my boys get frostbite because some snobbish civilians don't want to share their homes."

The fat marshal laughed, shaking his head. "Erik, this is why you'll never get my job. You're an ass!"

"You mean I don't kiss ass." The Thin man retorted, grinning at his superior officer and long friend.

"Still. Even if they weren't willing, ensure they all get some compensation. We don't want to piss off our new queen, do we?"

"Only if we ever reach her, Kamerat. Only if we ever reach her."

…

Mikael woke up, sweating profusely. The young man was confused, as he shivered and tossed and turned for a good hour last night trying to sleep due to the cold, and that was with a fire going in the fireplace. To his left and right, his comrades slept in the large pile of men and wool blankets, who had huddled together for warmth on the floor.

He rose, baffled and mystified by the abundant sunlight and lack of cold. He slipped on his Jackboots, before heading out doors. He stopped, breathless.

It was summer again.

It made no sense, no matter how he thought about it. Last night there was feet of snow, but now it had suddenly vanished. Not all of it, as he figure an inch or two remained, but was quickly melted by the sunlight save for the patches still in the shade, and even those wouldn't last long. It couldn't have possibly have melted though. A native of Arendelle, he knew all about the spring floods. That much snow melt instantly could very well have caused a disaster. But other than mud from the inch or two that still existed, there was no indication of vast quantities of melted snow. No raging rivers, no large puddles, nothing.

Of all of the Eriksen boys, Mikael was the only one to seriously follow his father's _Asatru _faith, rather than his mother's Christianity. As such, he was convinced that there was only one explanation: Sorcery. It dawned on him that the earlier Blizzard got _worse_ as they neared the capital, meaning whatever was going on, Arendelle was the epicenter of the madness.

_Gods above, protect Queen Elsa and my family from this vile sorcery…_

…

Night of July 17th, 1840

Evening of the Great Thaw

Queen Elsa escaped from her own victory party, her hands clutching the marble railing while she began to hyperventilate. It had started from a harmless ceremony. A latecomer to the coronation was a young officer who was to be knighted for meritorious service. He had cleared everything with the Royal Guard, going as far as being voluntarily escorted for the event. Even though Elsa was informed, her mind went blank with fear when she saw a man approach with a naked blade.

She stared in horror as her bare hands froze the stone, coating it in a layer of ice. The very fear of causing another winter made it worse, with the balcony quickly freezing over. A Guardsman investigating the Queen's sudden disappearance took one glance, and followed his orders. He slammed the door, shielding the Queen from prying eyes, before immediately setting off for the miracle cure. He quickly found Princess Anna, clearly the center of the party.

"Princess Anna? Queen Elsa _urgently _requests your presence…"

Princess Anna, despite being a fairly care-free girl loving her second party after 13 years of isolation, never fooled around when it came to her sister, especially now that they finally reunited. "Where is she?!"

The Guardsman quickly led Anna to the nearly frosted over door, opening it and quickly letting her slip in before closing. Smooth and disciplined, he quickly took up guard. It was as if nothing had happened.

On the other side Anna embraced Elsa, the power of love quickly causing ice to disappear and the balcony returning to normal. Elsa's clutched the back of her sister's dress, reveling in her sister's love. The fear was gone.

Anna though was not content with the mere fading of ice.

"Elsa, what's wrong? I thought you had control over your ice powers?"

"I do, Anna. But also I don't." She sat down on a stone bench, sighing as she struggled to explain. "With you present, I have full control now. But fear and anxiety still cause me to lose control, at least I think."

"What were you afraid of?

Elsa sighed, casting her eyes down as she recollected the terrifying event. "I saw a sword, and I was suddenly back on the ice."

Anna face light up in realization, her own bad memories coming to bear. "Hans?"

"Hans." Elsa nodded.

"Well, Hans is on a ship surrounded by Guardsmen who aren't exactly… _happy _with him." Anna chirped with a certain degree of satisfaction. She was certain that hers was hardly the only fist to connect with Hans today.

"True."

"Speaking of that, why _are _we sending Hans back home? Isn't that setting him free?"

"King Frederick wants to punish his son. After cutting ties, I sent him back his bastard son. I'm sure his father's wrath is enough punishment."

"Woah, talk about cold blooded!" Elsa shot her sister a cold look. "Okay, I _swear _that was unintentional! Honest!"

Elsa smiled as Anna minced words, recovering from her annoyance at the cold pun. Imitating Anna she brought up an old point of sibling conflict. "I don't need a tutor to teach me how to talk!"

Anna shot a glare back, before shaking her head, laughing. Anna was notorious for poor grades and playing hooky during the 13 years of isolation, compared to Elsa, the model student. The two stopped sharing most classes, but both were aware of the other's scholarly activities.

"Well, at least I _passed _my Home Economics class. Seriously, how did you fail that class, it was-"Anna stopped as she saw Elsa turn beet red in embarrassment.

Pausing in the middle of a laugh, Anna asked "What?"

"Anna, how did you think I failed Home-Ec?"

"Well duh, for once graceful Elsa herself was the klutz and nearly burned the kitchen down. Not surprising given your prior attempts at cooking." Anna said a matter of factly.

"Anna, that's… _not _what happened."

"What did happen?"

"Well, while watching her make the sample I… _became a woman_, which caused me to panic and freeze the room, causing the fire." Elsa quickly and quietly rattled off, deeply embarrassed.

"Became a woman?"

Elsa furtively glanced down at her nether regions, before looking back up.

"You had your first period?" Anna asked incredulously, beginning to chuckle.

"Don't laugh! I was locked in my room and even _I heard _the commotion of your first menstruation!"

"Yeah but I'm a walking train wreck. My period causing a calamity was expected. _You_ freaking out is what I find funny!"

They were interrupted by the arrival of Kai, their steward. A friend of the family since both himself and their father were children, he had proved loyal through thick and thin. A large man, he quickly presented himself, bowing. His face clearly betrayed his worry.

"Your Majesty, I came as soon as I was informed. Are you all right?"

Elsa straightened her posture, assuming a manner of grace and authority of a Queen. At this point it was second nature. "Yes, Kai. Anna calmed me down."

"I see. Your Majesty, if you desire I can send the guests back home- It's been a long 4 days."

Elsa turned to her sister for approval. Elsa was not afraid of who she was now, even if she was a little afraid of hurting people, hence her hasty exit. But Elsa was exhausted, barely sleeping during the Great Freeze. But she hardly wanted to ruin her socially active sister's fun either.

"Inform the guests that I will be retiring for the evening. However, they are free to stay as long as Anna wishes it."

Anna put her hand up, interjecting on the young Queen's orders. "No Kai. Send them home. I have a surprise for Elsa."

…

Anna led her sister up to the bedroom, pausing at the indomitable barrier that had been impenetrable for 13 long, lonely years. Pausing to knock, she instead went and opened the doors, opening the door. Inside the Queen's room was Anna's bed, with a few pieces of added furniture.

"Anna, it's just like…"

"Yes, just like when we were kids! We can have pillow fights, sleepovers, and make up all of those _years_!"

"Anna, how did-"

"I had the servants move them in while you were busy. Do you like it!?" Anna proclaimed proudly, bouncing up and down as she rattled off the explanation.

"It's… wonderful!" Elsa said with mixed feelings. More than _anything _Elsa craved a total reconnection with her sister… _but _Elsa wasn't eight any more. She liked her private space. For now though, she was genuinely open to the idea. She'd give it a night or two before easing Anna back to her old room.

In the meanwhile, the two entered the room as another aftershock was noticed. Two armed Guardsmen took position, standing guard. Elsa didn't think all the guards were necessary, but it made Captain Edvard feel better so Elsa didn't raise the issue yet. They closed the door behind Elsa, leaving the two sisters to their privacy.

It wasn't truly "old times", as Elsa moved out of Anna's room, but it was close enough. Anna took part in her own tradition of leaping onto her bed, as Elsa walked over to the bed, sitting down gently. As they tore off their shoes and undid their hair, Anna addressed something that bothered her for days.

"So… what's up with the dress?"

"Oh. When I made my Ice Castle, I also created _this." _Elsa began while presenting her creation with a hand wave. "Not sure how. I guess my feelings and self-image materialized into this dress."

"How does that work? How does ice form into a cloth?"

"I believe they link like scales… or something."

"What happened to the old one?"

I don't know. This one materialized over it. Hold on." With a wave of magic she undid the magic. Her old dress was still there, but not really. The transformation dissipated the ice scales that defined her dress, leaving only the backing which the old dress had become. The dress still retained the plunging neck line and side slits, and Elsa noted that the stockings that she had worn for her coronation had disappeared with her shoes.

Anna stood in shock. "Elsa that was a _very _expensive dress. Heck, you were the one who told me to be _careful _with that dress!"

Elsa chuckled nervously, as she considered how much of the taxpayers' money was just ruined with the dress. "Well, it could be worse, I could be naked…" A moment of silence passed before both laugh at that thought.

The next hour had Elsa and Anna talk as they changed, mostly about their separate adventures. A habit from their youth remerged, as the two sisters continued to talk even after the lights went out, trading jokes and stories. Unlike their youth however, it wasn't long before Anna passed out, leaving a somewhat anxious Elsa to prepare to fall asleep. However, it didn't take much before she passed out. She had expected nightmares, but her sleep was without trouble. Her brain didn't even bother to dream as the body recovered from several bouts of adrenaline boosts with a deep, deep sleep.

It was Anna who had trouble sleeping. Not from ghosts, but from her sister. She had forgotten that Elsa had a tendency to cool the room while she slept, as her mind subconsciously altered the environment to make her "comfy." Anna only had summer bedding, forcing her to make a cocoon, even then waking up every so often, clearly seeing her breath.

By morning Anna had decided that she would sleep in her own room from then on.

…

Mikael and his comrades marched along, a different army from last night. Before they had trudged through the snow, their snow-logged packs dragging them down as only discipline kept them going. Now wearing their light wool summer uniforms and Pickelhaube again, they marched swiftly and proudly. Even the dark did not dampen their spirits, if anything they marched faster because of it. The drums played some Prussian beat that kept the soldiers in step- even now there was an audible rhythmof hobnails stomping against stone as they climbed the hill.

Mikael's brother Nikolas stepped out, addressing the Company. An Officer as well as the oldest Eriksen boy, Nikolas was a noble, intelligent, and hardworking young man. However, the 22 year old thought _very _highly of himself, causing the young siblings to give him trouble whenever possible. To Mikael's dismay the young officer had received the Order of the Grabacr, for service. He was quiet now, but Mikael was sure that Nikolas would not shut up once they had returned home.

"Come-on boys! Arendelle is just over the ridge!" Nikolas' barrel chested body shook as he shouted, before removing his Pickelhaube to wipe his forehead and rough his dark brown hair. "We're almost home!"

A shout of joy rose from the ranks, as they pushed themselves over the hill. They all figured something had happened to their fair capital, and were mentally prepared to fight for it. After the disappointing campaign against cowardly warlords and pirates in the hinterland, they itched for a true, good fight.

So it surprised them all when they finally got a glimpse of Arendelle at how quiet and peaceful the city was. A halt was given, followed by a fallout, leaving the men to meander and stare at the glowing city. As he shed his pack and Pickelhaube, cavalrymen rode to meet the Regiment's Colonel, Colonel Erik Marcks. The cavalry had scouted ahead, finding Arendelle to be secure. As such, the night's orders were given.

For Mikael's company, the order was given by Lieutenant Nikolas, as the Company Commander was busy.

"Rest easy tonight boys. Tomorrow we go on Parade."

…

Dieter groaned at the mental exhaustion of a very busy day. In the span of a very long Scandinavian summer day, he had partook in and then foiled a coup, witnessed the Great Thaw, apprehended a traitor, received several commendations, took his sister Ice Skating, and was about to finish the last thing before he could go to sleep- transfer to the Queen's Own Personal Guard. It wasn't a huge administrative move, but it was a pain to do it at 11 at night.

"There you go, Corporal." The Seamstress handed his altered uniform, including his new decorations. The paperwork had mostly been finished, but he needed the uniform to officially report to his new Commander. He thanked and paid the woman, before changing and gathering his kit, saying farewell to his comrades before going to the other Barracks.

He entered the new Guardroom, surprised at what he saw. He always imagined the Queen's Own by their professional image, of perfect discipline and steely resolve. Instead he found a room full of men lazing about, drinking, cursing and horse playing. One took notice of him long enough to direct him.

"Ah, new guy's here. Go talk to the Sergeant, he's expecting you."

Dieter shied away from the group, entering the Sergeant's office. He found a middle aged man sitting at his desk, tunic unbuttoned and not a care to who sees it. He looked up, seeing his new addition.

"Close the door."

"Yes Sergeant." Dieter closed the door behind him. The man stood, still not buttoning his tunic. Even still, the Sergeant had an impressive amount of awards.

"Right. Down to business. I'm not going to fucking lie, I don't know about you. Most Guardsmen are still breaking in their boots after four days, not being selected for this position. That being said, half my men don't have _that _either." He began, jabbing at Dieter's Silver Crocus, 1st class. "So I'm willing to _entertain _the thought of keeping you on. Name's Sergeant Hvitstrom." Oddly, he stuck his hand out, shaking Dieter's hand.

"I run things differently here. We're all at least Lance-Corporals here, as such I treat you all like men. No bullshit, but you take full accountability for your actions. Keep your gear in shape, and keep _that" _pointing to the Guardsmen in the other room, "In here. Out there I expect nothing but the highest professionalism. Dismissed."

Dieter exited the room, going back out into the day room, where his new comrades awaited him. A man wearing a Sergeant's uniform rose, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Welcome to the Queen's Own! Name's Hans."

On cue, a Lance Corporal rose, bowing. "Your Majesty."

Hans turned, a scowl on his face. "Beat your face, Bjorn."

Without hesitation, the Lance Corporal began doing floor-dips, a smile still on his face.

"Bjorn's a good soldier, but he's also a fucking smartass. He and a few other jokers have been making that joke non-stop since the Great Freeze. They have paid dearly for it." He turned, where Bjorn was beginning to slow in his cadence. "Keep it up, asshole."

He turned back to Dieter, pointing to an open door. "That's your room."

Dieter paused, puzzled. "MY room?"

"What, you think we live in a barracks? We're prepared to lay our lives down in a heartbeat for the Queen, you damned right you get you own room! Now get settled in, prepare you kit, and prepare for tomorrow. You start duty at 8 AM."

Dieter nodded, before turning to settle in his own room, closing the door, he prepared his uniform for the next day, which didn't take too long since he just had it cleaned and altered. After that minor detail he undressed, and set up his personal effects. Exhausted, he turned off the lamp, going to sleep for what seemed like the first time in forever.

Bit of Notes-

Merry Christmas y'all!

It took me a good minute to finish this chapter, as I struggled to lay down the foundation for another story. I am a bit iffy though, on going forward. Faith and Duty was easy thanks to the fact that the script was already written- all I did was write down the reactions of the soldiers. Now I'm in uncharted territory.

My biggest thing is I'm fairly self-conscious on how I write the sisterly banter. I have a brother and two sisters, but most of my interaction was with my oldest brother, and as such, I do feel that my Anna and Elsa treat each other more like brothers than sisters. IE me giving my brother endless crap. I try to not do that, but that's my sibling connection, and why I love Frozen.

This chapter was fairly slow, I know, but next chapter has Elsa's first council meeting, as well as the Grenadiers returning home, so fun times for all.

Glossary-

Pickelhaube- Famous Prussian spiked leather helmet war up to and through the First World War. While not effective at protecting the wearer, the helmet was a sizeable upgrade from the fall and cumbersome Shako.


	2. Chapter 2- Refreeze

July 18th, 1840

Captain Eadan Mackenzie sat in the chair, self-conscious as hell. Waiting in the hall to meet Queen Elsa, he was understandably anxious meeting Royalty, especially a Sorceress-Queen. It wasn't even his job to do this sort of thing. He was the senior Officer of the Dunbroch embassy here in Arendelle. Despite the Diplomatic posting, he had very little experience in Diplomacy. His job was to keep the Embassy safe and report back military findings that concern Dunbroch. However, the Ambassador had been recalled for a personal debriefing with Queen Elinor, leaving Eadan to re-negotiate terms with this new Queen.

It wasn't that there weren't other diplomats who could talk with the Queen, but the cowards had insisted that only he was high ranking enough to discuss matters with Queen Elsa. So here the Highlander sat, wearing a blue tunic and a full kit, with excess fabric draped over his shoulder. The audience now only minutes away, the young officer looked over his uniform, looking for deficiencies, trying to look perfect. Finally, after an eternity, the overweight Steward opened the door, stepping out.

Eadan stood, straightening out his military tunic in a final attempt to look sharper. "Well?"

"The Queen will see you now."

Eadan sighed in relief that the Steward knew English. He was held up for almost an hour earlier today, due to the Gate Guards' inability to speak English, and his own failure of Norwegian and German. A simple request for entry, even with an invitation led to two men screaming at other in guttural language, as more Guards arrived also unknowing. Even the first Officer to arrive was clueless, with the second actually understanding English. He really did not need any more drama.

He stood up, thanked the Steward and was gestured into the room, where Eadan saw them. First was Queen Elsa, refined and reposed, wearing an Ice dress just like from the stories. She wore a crown as well which sat on her platinum blond hair and the gems complementing her vivid blue eyes. The description given by the Lieutenant who had attended the coronation was hardly exaggerated.

Unexpected was the presence of her sister, the Crown Princess Anna. While also a beautiful young girl, she lacked the… grace of the Queen. She hardly stood still, bouncing slightly as if suffering from some need to constantly be in motion. She wore a plain dress, one more suited for a well-to-do townswoman, instead of a Princess. This combined with her Reddish hair, freckles, and youth reminded him of the Princess Merida. Which wasn't necessarily a good thing…

"Your Highness, My name is Captain Eadan Mackenzie of Dunbroch. It is a pleasure to meet you." He tried not to, but his nervousness led to his accent coming on thick, with rolling r's and what not.

The Queen drew a breath to speak but was cut off by a rattle of German from the Princess Anna. Like most German speakers, Anna had an odd way of hitting every hard syllable and letter, while sprinting through the sentence.

"Elsa, warum ist er trägt ein Kilt? Das ist seltsam! Ich habe noch nie einen gesehen! Warten Sie, kann er mich verstanden? Oh, bitte nicht, mir zu sagen, er uns verstehen können!"

The Queen calmly relied in a slower, more deliberate but equally unintelligible response.

"Nein, er spricht nur Englisch, jetzt lassen Sie mich dies zu beenden.

The princess rolled her eyes, before muttering a simple "Fein." She mumble something after that that he couldn't pick up, but could have sworn sounded English.

The Queen turned back to Eadan, continuing. "I am very sorry about that. Anna can interrupt sometimes." Eadan was surprised by the Queen's Excellent English. While it still had a German accent, grammatically speaking it was sound. If anything it was technically superior to his own.

"Now, what is it you wished to discus with me Captain?"

"Well you see your Majesty, the events of the last several days certainly have caused a need to… reevaluate our nation's partnership."

"I see. Dunbroch wishes to withdraw our Alliance."

"God no, your Majesty!" The outburst startled the Queen and the Captain, who turned red at a result before finishing the thought.

"Dunbroch is committed to maintaining a strong Alliance between our great nations. However, finding out you can cast magic changes things on a base level. As such, we must redefine our Economic, Political, and most importantly, our military relationship."

"That is actually very well thought out, Captain. At this point some countries have openly declared they want nothing to do with us, mostly the Catholic ones. It's nice to know your leaders are so understanding."

"Well, you can say Queen Elinor has a special… perspective on magic…"

"I am guessing I do not want to know."

"No you don't. Back to the topic at hand, I would like to have a greater understanding of your magic. In regards to military manners."

The Queen shifted her eyes down, while clutching her arms, as the Princess glared at him with a stare that could strip paint. The latter puzzled him, leading him to wonder if Princess Anna could speak English. It was time to backpedal.

"If your majesty would rather not discuss the matter…"

"Yes Captain, I am very busy today. I would prefer it if you left."

"Very well." Eadan turned and left, after a quick bow. He knew better than to push in diplomacy, and if the Queen did not wish to discuss military ramifications, it was better not to force her too. Hopefully she would be agreeable in a few days, or he would be finding a new post…

…

As soon as the door closed, Anna erupted.

"Can you believe that guy?! Of all of the things he could talk about, he wants to talk about how good of a weapon you are?! What a jerk!"

"Anna I'm not mad at him. I do not want to discuss that, but he was doing his job."

"It's his job to be rude?"

"No. He's a soldier. He doesn't know about trade deals or politics. The only thing he's knowledgeable on is military manners."

"Still." Anna paused, her mind instantly switching to another grievance. "And why didn't you let me handle this? I can be your diplomat!"

"Anna, just because you can speak a few-"

"Elsa, I can speak English, French, German, Norwegian, and Polish fluently. I am conversational in Swedish, Russian, and Danish. I also know Latin and Gaelic, but those don't really get spoken so, forget them.

Elsa paused, thrown aback at how many languages she knew. Elsa had no idea how gifted Anna was.

"Anna, how did you…"

"Elsa, remember when we really young and we talked about when you would be Queen?"

Elsa struggled to bring up that long lost memory. Ah yes, a few days before _the_ accident…

"We agreed that you would Queen, and I would travel and tell how wonderful you were to all of Europe. Even after we were separated, I still hoped that one day I could do that! And well, I was stuck in a castle for 13 years with nothing better to do so…"

Elsa stood aghast at how she had so underestimated her little sister. She had always viewed herself as the scholar of the two, and while she loved Anna dearly, she also enjoyed being superior academically. Yet Elsa had just learned she was an imbecile in the language department compared to Anna. She struggled to simply learn English and Norwegian, with German being her birth language. She knew a little French, Danish, Russian and Swedish, but never enough to get by.

Still, it wasn't Anna's linguistic skills Elsa feared for.

"Anna, it's not just about being able to talk with them. It's being able to talk to people you don't like."

"I'm not that short tempered!"

"Oh really." Elsa mentally sorted out all of the upcoming meetings that were planned to pick out an unsavory one. Her eyes lit up and a mischievous grin formed as she thought up a perfect one. "You would be willing to not just talk, but remain polite, calm, and reposed to a certain… King Frederick of the Southern Isles?"

Anna's eyes narrowed, before her face formed a shocked expression of disbelief. "We have to talk to Hans' dad!? Why!?"

"I need to find out whether Hans acted alone or not. And the only way to do that is sit down with Uncle Freddy-"Elsa caught herself, before continuing "-King Frederick and talk about this."

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Elsa replied, turning red from embarrassment."

"Uncle Freddy?"

"Anna, King Frederick is my godfather. He was papa's best friend during the war and was very active in my life until the accident."

Anna had been informed that her memories had been changed as well as the true story behind her and Elsa's separation. She tried to remember King Frederick, as she was old enough to remember but couldn't for the life of her.

Odd.

"Now let's go. We have my first council meeting to go to, and I know I'm going to need you to calm me down."

…

Marshal Paulus Hindsfjell rode up to the front of the immobile column of soldiers, taking his place at the lead. The Palace Guard assured him that the crisis was over, but were taciturn on details. As such, he was uneasy about marching his men into town in parade formation. But he would not storm the town without proof of enemy attack so here he was.

At the front was his Chief of Staff General Wilhelmsen, with Colonel Marcks and Lieutenant Colonel Spalter, his head of Cavalry. Colonel Marchs was a tall, gaunt, bespectacled man with a Spartan attitude and air of nobility about him. A good combat leader, the man insisted on being "With his boys" right where the fighting was thickest and most dangerous. Johann "Metzger" Spalter was the Prussian born Cavalry officer from the school of Blucher. Aggressive, Fearless and independent, the man wore his Black Hussars uniform, _Totenkopf_ and all.

As he joined them, he was greeted with crisp salutes, which he returned with his own relaxed salute. Colonel Marcks was the first to speak.

"Sir, the Infantry is formed and ready to march. My Sergeant Major insists the kinder are ready to be seen by the Queen."

"Very Well. Spalter?

"My Cavalry and Kessel's Artillery are in position to come to your relief if need be."

"Good."

At that moment, a Palace Guardsman rode up on Horseback, stopping to salute the party.

"Field Marshal, sir. Queen Elsa requests you and your Staff's Presence at the Palace." Despite its wording, it was an order, not a request. And the Guardsman made sure to use a tone that informed him of that.

"No problem. I was about to lead my men to the Castle now."

"Her Majesty would prefer to discuss a matter before you lead your men into town."

Paulus nodded. Trap or not, the Queen wanted to talk to him. Alone.

"Very Well. I will be there shortly."

The Guardsmen saluted, before turning about and riding off with a loud hyah! As the rider became distant, Paulus turned to Spalter.

"I, Wilhelmsen, and Marcks are riding to meet the Queen. If we do not return or send word by nightfall, storm the city. Understood?"

"_Jahowl_!"

"Good." He gripped the reins of his horse, turning to his General and Full Colonel. "Let's go meet the Queen."

…

Queen Elsa put on a green and black dress with gold and purple trim, one very conservative with its cut, ensuring that from neck to ankle, wrist to wrist, she was covered. Elsa sighed as she looked in the mirror, annoyed that her fashion was relegated to be about sending certain messages, rather than look good or match her own tastes, let alone be comfortable. Purple, green and gold, the national colors of Arendelle to show where her heart lie, and concealing clothes as she had been told bluntly by a maid, that the revealing nature of the old dress might "make her look like a whore."

She envied Anna, who with little expectations, could wear much less formal and comfier clothes. Still, she still kept her hair in her now signature braid, and wore no gloves, not that Anna would even let that be an option. Secretly though she kept a pair hidden away, just in case. Elsa had heard whispers that this was going to be a very ugly council meeting, and that she could expect requests to abdicate. THAT was something she would never agree to.

She looked in the mirror, to do one last check-up before heading out of the bedroom to face her destiny. At first glance she was content, until she noticed something. She didn't notice a flaw of makeup or dress but a chilling realization. She did not see the "True Queen of the Ice and Snow." She saw the same terrified girl who was about to be crowned Queen.

But then she noticed another thing, something that made all the difference in the world. When she stared into that mirror 4 days ago, she stood alone. Now she had her sister, and with her Elsa felt stronger and braver.

"I'm ready."

As she turned and began to stride down the hall, Anna moved alongside her head turned slightly to initiate one last conversation.

"I liked the ice dress better."

"So did I, Anna. But now is about sending a message."

"And what's that?"

"That despite my nature, I put Arendelle and my duties as Queen first."

"Of course you do! You don't need to dress like an old lady to say that though!"

"Also, one last thing Anna, don't take anything personally. These men are mostly honest, decent men doing what they think is best for Arendelle. You cannot get angry at what they say."

"Even when they're wrong?"

Elsa smiled as the paused before the Council door. "Especially when they are wrong."

She turned to face the door, wiping the smile from her lips and taking one last breath to calm herself.

Do well. For Papa's sake.

She pushed the doors open, as Kai announced her presence to the seated Ministers.

"All rise for the Queen!"

The collection of men rose, despite their feelings of animosity or lack therefore of. Some mumbled curses under their breath, but none dare confront the Queen. Not yet.

Queen Elsa walked to her seat at the head of the oak conference table without a word, as Kai drew the chair back so Elsa could effortlessly stand in front of her chair, pausing as Anna found her own seat, the closest chair on Elsa's right hand side. With Anna ready, Elsa gave the word.

"Gentlemen, please take your seats."

As Elsa and Anna sat, Elsa couldn't help but notice the deliberately slow pace of some of the minister's efforts to sit down, a deliberate, if catty way to defy her. Elsa made a mental note of the men who did this, even though she hardly marked them as a serious threat. Elsa was more concerned about the men who would give fake smiles, for they were the ones who would really act against her.

She brushed off the childish insult, before preparing for business proper.

"Minister Jamesen, I believe you were the one who called for this meeting. What do you wish to address?"

All eyes fell on Jamesen, the senior minister of the Government. A former soldier, as well as a merchant and husband and father, Jamesen was the icon of Arendelle's middle class. Anna had never met the man before today, and she noticed something off about him. At first glance he seemed a normal middle aged man – greying dark hair, an apparent full set of teeth, some wrinkles and scars. However Anna noticed that while the left side of his face was scared and wrinkled, the right side seemed smooth and untouched. There was something unnatural about it that drew her gaze, though she tried not to stare.

The man stood his cane up, grasped firmly by gloved hands as he rose up, legs stiff. With an expression as warm as winter he unleashed his surprise.

"Your Majesty, during your absence we came to the conclusion that certain members of the council, myself included, may have been wrong when we backed you to be Queen. As such, we have voted to conduct a hearing on the question of your continued regency."

"You want to put me on trial."

"In a word, yes. You will have every opportunity to legally defend your continued reign, but I hope that you will in the end respect the Council decision."

Anna stood up, clearly upset. "You want to put Elsa on trial? How dare you!"

"Anna, please."

With a scowl on her face, Anna sat down, arms crossed and eyes averted, unable to stomach these fossils and their clearly insane plot to dethrone her sister. It was insane, right?

"I assume you are using the Jarl's Revolt as your legal precedent, correct?"

"That would be correct. A number of the men in this room are in fact nobility, and carry on the powers of the old Moot. Furthermore, the Council was authorized the power to unseat a King and pass the crown to the next of kin after the crisis of Crown Prince Christian's potential regency. Your Grandfather passed that law into effect."

"Yes. A two-thirds majority can instill a vote of no-confidence in a Regent or successor and pass it on to the next in line."

"Yes. We could have passed it during the Great Freeze, but as Chairman of this council, I vetoed it."

"Why?"

"Because I will not stand for backroom, treacherous dealings, even ones I support. I openly support a motion for you to step down, and let Princess Anna take the throne. However, let no-one say I took the coward's route."

"What if I don't want to be Queen?" Anna spoke up, as Elsa remained silent. It was a valid point.

"There are others who could take the throne, but all of them are foreigners, and would not likely have Arendelle's best interests at heart. It'd be better for Arendelle for you to take the crown passively, then let a Pole or Norwegian take it actively."

"So I'd just be a figurehead for your rule? That is not what my father would want!"

"King Agdar, may he rest in peace, would want what's best for his country."

"How dare you, sir! How dare you speak for my father?!"

Elsa tried to interject, but even her Queenly presence was not enough to stop this maelstrom without something dramatic.

"I knew your father long before you were born, your Highness. Even though we disagreed in politics, I always considered him a close friend."

"And that's how you honor him? By stealing the crown from his daughters?"

Up to this point, Jamesen had maintained a calm, professional tone. However, being criticized by a child one third his age began to test his patience. Elsa could see the rising anger, and from past experience knew that this was not the man to anger.

"Anna."

"I do what's best for Arendelle! No matter how ugly it is."

"Elsa is what's best for Arendelle!"

"Anna!"

"And by what logic do you support that statement with!?"

"Elsa sacrificed so much for Arendelle!"

"And what, could you, a child, possibly know of sacrifice?"

"She endured thirteen years of pain for me! And I nearly died for her! What do you know of sacrifice!?"

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed, finally ending the back and forth "debate" between the two. But it was too late. Across the table, Jamesen trembled with fury, his berserk button pushed. Jamesen was normally a cool, reasonable man. But if there was one thing you never did, it was to question his understanding, or lack of sacrifice. Which Anna had just done.

Jamesen stood up, eyes blind with anger. Even Anna found herself backing down a little from the pure power of the man's hardened stare. However instead of exploding, his pent up energy dissipated. In a sudden cool, collected calm, he asked a simple, but loaded question. "Your Highness, have you seen what canister shot does to a man?"

Elsa cringed, knowing exactly what was about to go down. She had seen this exact meltdown once before, and it still horrified her. Like many veterans, Elric Jamesen was proud of his service, but never was one to boast or parade his service achievements. But he always carried his medals and badges, to remind himself, and to show those who thought him inferior. He reached into his jacket, and tossed out a medal rack, including a wound badge in gold.

Still standing, the old man grabbed the right side of his face. To every one's dismay, he began to peel the leather facial prosthetics away, including a fake ear. The uncovered site revealed horrific scaring, including exposed bone and teeth, as well as ligament and his nasal cavity. He tossed down half of his face, proceeding to yank out his right eye, leaving a gaping, dark maw, Still not finished, he reached into his mouth and pulled out a set of dentures, revealing that over half his teeth, as well as a good portion of his right jaw was missing.

With his hideous face still staring Anna down the bent over, grabbing and twisting his right leg counter clockwise with an audible click. He fell back into his chair, then proceeding to pull his wooden leg from his trouser leg, before chucking it onto a table. With half of his face missing, Jamesen understandingly had speech issues, with his previously stern voice now more muffled and gravelly.

"Death is merciful, your Highness. Real sacrifice is fighting to live, so to hold your daughter again, only to have her scream and recoil in horror at the mere sight of you. That is pain."

Anna's gazed remained fixed on the man's disfigured face, as he ended the exchange.

"With all due respect, your Highness, don't ever question my understanding of pain or sacrifice again. You are but a child!"

"You have no right to talk to the Crown Princess like that!"

It was Hilfred Widstrom, the youngest man on the council. Newly appointed as the Deputy Interior Minister, he was the executor of the Interior Minister's plans and policies, which was made harder by the old Interior Minister resigning in protest of not being informed of Queen Elsa's magic. As such the young man tried to fill the shoes of his former superior. As such the young man was now the head of Arendelle's civilian police and emergency services. Blond with hazel eyes and a parted hair style, the young man looked almost boyish, if not quite yet. Facial hair was starting to grow and a lack of baby fat told a viewer that he was no child, but certainly not an "old man" like the others.

"Be Quiet, _boy_. I was a veteran of a decade of war when you were in diapers!"

"I don't care if it was a century of war! The Royal family deserves nothing but our complete respect and obedience! From all of us!" The last sentence was more directed at the room of less than loyal Ministers, of which men like him were the extreme minority. A murmur of disapproval met the young man's statement, not surprisingly.

"Shut your fucking face, ass-kisser!" Vidkun Lundgren shouted, as he stood in anger. As Financial Minister, he was charged with ensuring not only that taxes were in order but also chief to both the ministers of Agriculture and Industry- their failures where his failures. And the Great Freeze was not exactly beneficial. Lundgren was a large man, and while very intelligent and gifted with math and management, he was also prone to anger and losing his head. Slightly overweight with a brown set of hair and mustache, and eyes sunken from tireless working, Lundgren could still light a fire under a subordinate from with one of his rages.

"Arendelle lost over a tenth of its livestock, a third of its crops, and a quarter of our fishing fleet is either lost or down for repairs! I WILL NOT be blindly obedient to the Queen responsible!"

Seeing the argument going out of hand, Queen Elsa began to protest, with a stern but ignored "Order!" as the young minister lashed out at Lundgren.

"You are a traitor and a coward!"

A fist flew knocking the young man on his back. Fighting words had been exchanged, and the former sailor would not tolerate insults to his courage.

"I will not suffer a college boy's insults, when he has not as much even had a whiff of grapeshot!"

What had been murmuring had now erupted into a shit storm of shouting and shoving as the loyalists gathered around their fallen comrade and the opposition proceeded to berate those who still had, in their view, an idiotic loyalty to the Queen. Elsa began to pound the gavel and cry out for order, but it was no use. This was no longer a meeting ran by the Queen, but between two rival groups.

Feeling powerless, Elsa slumped back into her chair. She felt belittled that she couldn't get her own damn government to listen to her. If she could not do that, how did she have any hope of running the country. Before she had felt so confident, back when a whisper from her would silence a room. She had realized now that she had coasted on her father's reputation, and now that it was her own authority that upheld order, that she was powerless.

She was angry. Despite a life of preparation, all that education, all that mentoring was a mere joke to them. She was angry that these men no longer respected the legacy, the authority of the crown. She was angry that she was so weak that only the sycophants and blindly loyal stayed true to her. She was angry at these men, she was angry at her father for not giving her more preparation, she was even angry at Anna, envious of her lack of responsibility with her currently muddled mind. But while she hated all of them, she loathed herself most of all. Neither side had noticed the cooling of the room or snow beginning to fall, not until it was too late.

"ENOUGH!" Two fists slammed on the table, but it did not belong to any minister. Rising as her fists made contact, the Queen's anger and utter contempt for the circus that the council meeting had become manifested itself, and did so hard.

Making contact, the table instantly froze, with a blizzard's gale sending documents and ledgers flying to all corners of the room, with icy spikes jutting outward as the silenced ministers recoiled, now reminded again why many of them feared the Queen. More than the display of magic, it was the fact that Elsa's eyes glowed a bright, icy blue for a second that scared them most of all.

"I AM THE QUEEN, YOU WILL COME TO ORDER WHEN I COMMAND IT!"

Elsa shook with a mix of adrenaline, fury, and a fear as the council stood there, mouths gaping and bodies still in an effort to placate the terrible force facing them. None understood what happened next but Anna, as she stared in shock and horror as Elsa withdrew a pair of gloves and quickly put them on, hindered by the tremor her hands suffered.

Voice trembling, the young Queen gave an order disguised as a request. Her voice trembling and nearly cracking under the pressure, it was all Elsa could do to refrain herself from exploding like the time bomb she had become.

"I believe we are finished for today. Would you _gentlemen_ please retire for the day?"

"Yes, we can."

Quickly finding their way out of the room, the Ministers were gone in mere seconds, not even bothering to collect personal effects. As Anna closed in to embrace her sister, a terrified Elsa turned, pleading with Anna for her own sake.

"Anna, please. Get behind something."

"But Elsa-"

"NOW!" Elsa screamed as her eyes began to ice over with a magical glaze again. From Elsa's perspective it was very similar to the vision one had when "Seeing red." Knowing from experience, Anna upturned a coffee table and tucked herself behind it, still peeking to see what was about to happen.

Elsa ripped off the gloves, with her magic coming forth like water from a busted dam. She screamed in anger as she wielded her magic like an enraged man would a bat. With blasts of frosty winds flipping tables and chairs, spikes of ice punching through castle stone, there was more than anger at a council meeting's dismal state in this rage. Much more.

With a final, banshee-like scream, she unleashed a burst of magical ice in all directions, of the same variety that accidently froze Anna's heart. An inch of wood was more than enough to block this burst, even though it would prove unnecessary. Though infuriated at the world and some-what angry at her, her love of Anna never faded from her mind as ice went in all directions but Anna's table, though the windows did not share this luck, shattering from the blast.

Elsa collapsed to her knees, deeply breathing and holding back tears as Anna emerged, taking in the breathe-taking alteration of the council room. Taking a mere look at Elsa, Anna did what she did best. Falling to her knees Anna squeezed Elsa in a loving sisterly embrace. She knew she needed to reassure Elsa, and that despite all of this, that everything was okay.

"Wow." She paused, thinking of a follow-up. "That was freaky!"

Not her best work.

"Well, not that you are freaky, even though you are. But in the best way!"

Elsa smiled and laughed, causing Anna to sigh in relief. She was willing to be thought a klutz, if it brought Elsa some relief and joy. Knowing that she somewhat contributed to the abject failure to the meeting she set about trying to rectify her mistake.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry for getting mad at Jamesen. I should have-"

"Anna, _look at me_." Elsa leaned back, hold Anna in her grip and staring into her eyes. "This is not your fault. It's mine. Politics is my cross to bear, I should have never-"

"No!" Anna shouted, causing Elsa to lose her train of thought as Anna began to rant. "You don't have to do everything alone! I'm not your sister only after hours. If me helping you rule gives the slightest relief, then we're damn-well doing it! _Together_!"

Elsa had no response but to seize her sister and embrace her as hard as she could. All would be okay.

Bit of notes-

I know I promised the Regiment's homecoming, and yet it's not here. The reason why that is this chapter was originally over 7000+ words, including a lot more crap. As such, I was advised to scale back this release and include the cut content as Chapter 3 (with additions, of course.) I also felt that the chapter kind "jumped the shark" in reveals, twists, and scenes, meaning inevitably a few chapters of filler unlikely to live up to this chapter's standards.

Onto content. Considering I like "Brave" almost as much as I like Frozen, I really liked the idea of them existing in the same universe and timeline. As such, "Dunbroch" exists as a minor independent region of Scotland, ruled by King Fergus and Queen Elinor. Have less English influence, some things have inevitable altered. For example, Captain MacKenzie wears a "Full Kilt," which is the garb Scottish Highlanders actually wore- the modern Kilt is an English factory worker's invention, designed for his Scottish workers. If curious, a simple google of "Full Kilt" will produce the image you need. Very similar to the garb worn in Brave.

Also, this chapter straight up ended the Teen rating for this fanfic. If fully describing a man missing half his face and numerous F-bombs doesn't do, I don't know what will. By the time this goes up it'll be changed to M. Sorry if this rating change has inconvenienced you.

Finally, I'd like to give a shout out to Grrlgeek76, who Beta-read this chapter and went _way _above and beyond the call to duty. I requested a simple read over and basic opinion of the chapter and it's length. I got a full proof-reading with color coded notes and corrections. And as always, to be blessed with favorable reviews from her, as well as all the others who give me input is a great honor. Thank you all.

Glossary-

Jahowl- German phrase used as a response to an order. The closest English equivalent would be Aye-aye, sir! Or less closely Hoo-ah and Oo-rah when they are used as a response. You've probally heard Nazis say this one in the movies.

Totenkopf- German for Death's Head. While today carrying a very negative stigma thanks to its wide use in the Waffen-SS as a cap device, the Totenkopf goes way back, to the days of Frederick the Great. In German service, it was predominantly used in either Cavalry or Irregular forces. Hence why Regular _Heer _(Army) Panzer crewmen wore Totenkopf on their Jackets during WW2. Many other non-German units continued this trend, including official uniforms until WW2. By that point the negative stigma made it nonpolitically-correct even though unofficially, skulls are used by everybody. To the point that my unit is labeled Grim Troop and we use a Grim Reaper as our unit symbol.

Translations-

"Elsa, warum ist er trägt ein Kilt? Das ist seltsam! Ich habe noch nie einen gesehen! Warten Sie, kann er mich verstanden? Oh, bitte nicht, mir zu sagen, er uns verstehen können!"- "Elsa, why is he wearing a kilt? That's strange, I've never seen one! Wait, he can hear me? Oh, please don't tell me he can understand us!" (Roughly)

"Nein, er spricht nur Englisch, jetzt lassen Sie mich das machen.- "No, he only speaks English, now let me handle this. (Roughly)


	3. Chapter 3- Rumours and Ghost Stories

It was a strange ride through town for sure. The population stayed indoors for the most part, unsure of whether their Army was liberators or conquerors. Those who thought the latter made no attempt to hide it. Of those, the ones who were less than pleased with the prospects of a Snow Queen vented with shouts like "Snow Queen's Dogs." And "Ice Witch's monkeys." As such the small party was aware of the "absurd rumor" that Queen Elsa was some Witch Queen.

It was hardly a new conundrum. While no-one had entered the city until now, civilians had been passing through, most with about as much knowledge as they did. As such a variety of rumors had been heard- ranging from Queen Elsa being dead with the mythical Snow Queen replacing her, to the Queen being some snow witch. Others included a coup, the beginning of Ragnarok/Armageddon, or a repeat of the really bad winter over 40 years ago.

Scoffing at the mere idea that the girl they've known for years was the cause for the Great Freeze, the men dismounted at the castle gates and briskly strode across the Castle courtyard as Palace Guardsmen eyed them with suspicion.

Paulus carried himself with a steely calm, but was honestly scared pissless as he entered the main hall. He very well knew that at any moment, the Palace Guard could arrest and execute him, which was not an unheard of possibility. Until he saw Queen Elsa, he still considered the possibility of a Palace Guard or Civilian Coup a real threat.

Entering the main hall and seeing a bunch of nervous Ministers staring at him and his officers, and the unreadable nature of the Guard only reinforced his fears. He rested his hand on his holster, eyeing the room for the first sign of betrayal.

Needless to say, the entrance of Queen Elsa drew an audible sigh from all three officers as the relaxed their posture and bowed to their sovereign.

"Your Majesty, I am pleased to find that you are well. We heard preposterous rumors that ranged from your untimely death to accusations of sorcery!" The men chuckled at the idiocy of the latter. It didn't take Paulus long to notice the grim ministers not joining in. The Queen also had a pained reaction that puzzled Paulus.

However, Wilhelmsen being a stickler for detail cut off his observation with a much finer detail.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is the council doing here? They are not meant to meet again for several days!"

"There was an emergency meeting." Remarked a junior councilman, not truly knowing the implications of his actions.

"On what? Perhaps the army could help."

The ministers shifted their eyes, knowing that announcing plans of treason to the commanders that are charged with preventing it may not be too terribly wise. However, Jamesen was not one to hide his intentions.

"We met to carry out the beginnings of impeachment proceedings against Queen Elsa."

The smile disappeared from the General's lips, quickly turning into a hateful scowl. His eyes blazed in fury as the man began to curse and shout.

"You traitorous swine! You will be shot for this!" Turning to Queen Elsa, he offered his service. "Your Majesty, just give the order, and I'll have these men executed immediately!"

The Ministers cringed, knowing from the disastrous meeting that their Queen had little reason to spare their lives as not only had they proven their disloyalty, but they had seen the Queen lose control. A direct contradiction to the official statement that the Queen was perfectly in control of her powers.

Queen Elsa's conscience screamed for her to do the right thing, but she took a moment to ponder the consequences. This was it. This was the watershed moment that would characterize her rule. Either be a strong tyrant, or soft Queen. Knowledge of letting these men continue what they were doing would cripple her authority. Her choice was made.

"That will not be necessary. Let them continue their effort to find a legal reason to dethrone me."

Wilhelmsen's face was one of horror. "Your majesty, we cannot tolerate such blatant treason!"

Raising her voice, Elsa made sure that the Military men knew she would not budge. "I will not sit on throne of Bayonets! There will be no further discussion of this!"

Both Paulus and Wilhelmsen paused, before looking at each other. They gave a mere look, which was enough to let the other know what they both thought. It wasn't pretty, but they felt they had no choice.

The Queen insists on self-destruction. So be it. The Army will pick up the pieces.

Both returned their gaze upon their Queen, before bowing. "Yes, your majesty."

"Throne of bayonets. Ha!" All eyes turned to Lundgren, whose anger caused was yet to cause more problems. "Like a throne of cursed ice is much better!"

The Officers looked at him with mocking disbelief, before laughing.

"These men run our government? That idiot believes an insane conspiracy theory! There is no way the Queen has-"

Elsa decided now was the time. Time for the truth. These men were so indoctrinated to be loyal, that only a demonstration of her abilities would open their eyes. And she could not afford to keep these men in the dark. She was done hiding.

With a clap of her hands, she began to shape a sphere of glowing ice, before launching it up into the air. The ice then burst in a flash of cold color, before it began to snow indoors. The Officers stopped laughing, awestruck. Heads gazing upwards, still not getting it. Elsa made her way down from the stairs, sending bolts of icy magic to redecorate the main hall. Banners became the same material of her dress, statues and armor suits became encased in ice, and with a final stomp, the room's very décor, its trim and paneling became infused it the way the palace had when she created the ice rink, with bluish ice accenting the walls.

Their minds still overloaded, the speechless men stood mystified as the Queen proudly swayed towards them, a smile on her lips. She really did enjoy casting her magic and reveling in her gift/curse. As a coup de grace, she spread her arms wide and willed her dress' transformation. While it remain as constrictive, the dress became the same sheer ice fabric, with glistening scales. As her cape formed, a familiar tune passed through her mind, one that still gave her a surge when thinking.

_Let it go, let it go, and I'll rise like the break of dawn!_

_Let it go, let it go! That perfect girl is gone!_

She came to a halt, mere feet from her loyal officers. With a smirk on her face she addressed her now fully believing men.

"I afraid the conspiracy theories are true, Gentlemen. I am a sorceress."

The three men stood, collecting their thoughts. Colonel Marcks was the first to recover, straightening his uniform and returning to a straightened posture. Clearing his throat and straightening his glasses, he spoke.

"Well. Our military is sure to benefit from this. Very Well."

Paulus also recovered, but chose to remain silent, responding with a nod and a bow. It was the Chief of Staff whose mind began to run scenarios and as always viewed the event from all angles. Then something struck him. His face twisted with disgust as he turned to the Queen.

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty. I need to excuse myself." Without even as much as waiting for a response, the General stormed out. His incoherent muttering and cursing was heard as he left the hall. Elsa stood, once again irritated at the day's events.

_For the love of god, why must everything go wrong?!_

Reading her expression, Paulus went after his colleague. Marcks remained, as the ministers crept forward. Jamesen spoke up, a little relieved now that the army was no longer going to execute them for treason, but unsure how things would proceed.

"Your Majesty, when do you wish-"

"Next Friday, so three days. You are all dismissed."

As the group turned to leave, Elsa's eagerness to have today be done was overruled by her curiosity.

"Colonel?"

The tall, gaunt man halted as the others vacated the main hall. Once the officials had finally left, Elsa spoke up.

"Colonel, how are you so calm with this information?"

The soldier smiled, running a hand over his greying head of hair. She was right. While none of them remained stoic during her revelation, his surprise was nowhere near as severe as that of his comrades.

"Your Majesty, I have spent almost my entire life in the army. When you have seen what I have, Ice Magic doesn't isn't that fantastical."

"Like what Colonel?"

"Some War Stories are better left untold, Your Majesty." He paused, before changing the subject. "Your Majesty, my Regiment is standing by to parade upon entering town. I'd like to march them to the Castle and present them for inspection. Do you object to this, Your Majesty?"

Elsa nodded, knowing from her Father not to dig into an old soldier's memories when he was unwilling. She didn't attempt to revive the subject, and instead resolved the issue at hand.

"Not at all, Colonel. Dismissed."

Marcks clicked his heels to attention, and bowed, leaving the Snow Queen to her thoughts.

_I wonder how this Parade will somehow be ruined…_

…

The Parade went off without crisis, surprisingly. Queen Elsa gracefully watched as over a thousand men marched into the Palace courtyard, taking a right hugging the wall as they passed in review. Still in her ice dress, she determined to make it known to her soldiers exactly who she was, as well as cooling the men with snowfall, and creating bursts of wind that ensured the colors actually flew.

For Elsa parades were an odd exception to her general fear of people and crowds. When she was young, Elsa and later both Princesses would make a habit of attending parades. While Anna typically enjoyed the civilian affairs with their intricate scheduling and variation of entries, Elsa found herself drawn to the military parades. From the pounding pulse of the drums to the perfectly uniformity of the soldiers, it was an exercise in perfection.

She closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the perfect synchronization as hobnailed boots struck cobblestone the exact moment the bass drums pounded. The Regimental Band finished one march, before launching into another. Elsa reopened her eyes, just in time to salute with her scepter as another Company marched past in review.

She turned to see how Anna was doing. Anna was restless as always, a little bored. Eyes glazed and constantly shifting her feet, Elsa was glad that the troops couldn't really take a good look at the two.

"I take it you are not enjoying the parade."

"Ugh, these things are so _boring! _It's the same-looking guys marching by for an eternity. Why can't they add variety!?"

"It's a single regiment, Anna. They don't vary in types of soldiers. Each unit is the same."

"So what's up with the new uniforms and hats?"

"When papa… was lost, I took on some of the responsibility of ruling the country, gradually taking on more tasks as time went on. The one area I had limited control was the Army." She paused, saluting as another company marched by, before carrying on.

"A year ago, I authorized modernization to Field Marshal Nordfjell. As to how to accomplish that, he suggested we turn to the Prussians. After a brief negotiation, they agreed. Eager to expand their influence and gain a military ally, they were more than happy to assist us."

Anna accepted the explanation, but was still innocent enough to not question the underlining implications the way Elsa had. Sure, the Prussians were set to field the prototype needle guns from Dreyse, and they would have certainly rather have someone else bear the pain of the teething problems, but that wasn't it.

Emerging as a great power following the Napoleonic wars, Prussia and most of Germany began to see themselves as a single people. As such, many began to whisper in support for Unification, either under Austrian or Prussian leadership. The Monarchy was opposed to it, of course. But their government necessarily wasn't. The Military and certain ministers quietly lay the groundwork where they could.

Which lead to Elsa. She had been contacted through contacts on potential marriage arrangements, to the point of a possible union with the King's Nephew and 3rd in line, Frederick. She entertained the notion, while keeping other options open, such as a union with Norway or Sweden. She wasn't sure where to stand though. While ethnically Norse, Arendelle had considerable German influence. Most of the Capital and coastal cities spoke German thanks to extensive trade, and thanks to her father a number of German-born men occupied key positions.

What troubled her most was her father's legacy. King Agdar spent years in the Prussian Army during the Napoleonic war, and also held a special place in his heart for Prussia and Germany. He himself desired a close tie, maybe a union by marriage between the two nations. Even with her condition, her father always made a habit of keeping her updated on the available suitors of the Prussian nobility when she turned of age. As such, she was never sure if any machinations to ally Arendelle with Prussia was her own, or her father's.

She looked at Anna. While bored at this moment, she enjoyed free love with the Sami Ice cutter that she didn't think Elsa knew about, Kristoff. She was happy and in love. Elsa accepted that she would never have the latter, but as long as one of them was happy, she was at peace.

Oblivious to Elsa's inner thoughts, the civilian officials continued to bicker amongst themselves over how to approach the next council meeting and whether to continue with the legal proceedings. The Military however, were at working scheming their next "extra-legal" move.

Paulus had not discovered why Wilhelmsen stormed out, until now. The Chief of Staff had disappeared, insisting that he needed to "work on something." The energetic man did not return until mere moments before the parade started.

"The shame of it all!"

"What?"

"You don't get it? Queen Elsa summoned us alone, without our troops. She doubts our loyalty!"

"She's young still!" Paulus began to counter-argue. "It wasn't personal!"

"My family had fought and died for the Royal family since the time of the Viking Raids! We would NEVER betray the Queen!" A sinister look formed on his face as he finished his thought. "But she'll see. Tomorrow the Queen will see just how loyal I am!"

Troubled by his friends statements, Paulus changed topics. "Speaking of loyalty, how does-"

"Already prepared, Paulus."

"Good Erik." He cast a dirty look at the civilian Government officials on the opposite side of the booth. "If they vote for abdication, we storm the palace. Queen Elsa will be the Queen." Erik's nod in support of the statement reassured him. He didn't know what he was planning, but it wasn't a plot against the Queen. At least he hoped so.

…

Major Surtrsen fell to his knees before his bed to conduct his evening prayers. A devout Christian, the man was barely able to conceal his disgust when he was informed that the Queen was a vile sorceress. It was bound to happen, this blight upon the land. Arendelle was the last hold-out of Nordic paganism, when the other Scandinavian nations righteously put their heathens and heretics to the sword and flames. He had nothing but contempt for the men in his Battalion who worshiped the old gods.

Clasping his hands together, he closed his eyes and prayed

"Our Father, Lord in heaven, hallowed be your name. Please forgive these heretics and pagans, for they do not know what they do. Deliver us from this unholy Queen of ice and darkness, and let your light shine over the people of Arendelle. Please Lord, give me a sign. If you wish me to be your tool, your holy weapon against this evil, give me a sign! In Jesus' name, Amen."

His prayer was heard. If God heard, no one would know. But in a nearby crypt, something else did.

A corpse of a Queen from a millennia ago laid on a stone altar gripping a sword, her armor and clothing worn and faded but still in remarkable condition for its considerable age. The corpse itself was in similar condition, though one would not think so without knowledge of decomposition. What flesh that could be seen uncovered in armor was withered and colored a sickly bluish grey, with little more than bones and sinew and some muscle jutting out against the leathery skin.

Her face was completely uncovered, gaunt and shriveled, bearing teeth that where in poor shape even before death claimed her, thanks to the poor dental hygiene of the Viking era. Her once broken nose had retracted, with skin still covering her nasal bridge but revealing the bottom of her nasal slits. Her brittle hair was a sickly white color after being dead for centuries. The only thing of beauty still left was an ancient crown similar to a tiara, only made of materiel harder and more durable than gold and silver.

The corpse lie still, encased in ice. But it was not dead. As the whispers that could be heard only by those with powers beyond our own reached the Queens decayed ears, her sunken eyes opened, revealing vivid glowing blue eyes. Her lips cracked as they twisted, no longer simply bearing teeth but genuinely smiling.

She had been waiting for someone to free her from her ice prison, and she had found him. Her mind was strong, his was weak. She would enthrall him.

_Now I'm free…_

Bit of Notes-

Sorry for the long ass wait, but I have been incredible busy the past month. A good deal of that consisting of 12+ hour work days. The good news is that I now have pretty much the whole day off for the next week, so hopefully Chapter 4 soon and an update for my long suffering Hans' Fate subscribers.


End file.
